Lucy's Interdimensional Lady Loves: New World, New Love
by On Soaring Wings
Summary: Part of a hopeful series of One-Shots pairing Lucy with many crossover yuri pairings. Issue 1: Resurrected in a new world. Mikoto Uchiha is depressed, and it is up to our favorite blonde to cheer her up. Can Mikoto accept Lucy's friendship, and possibly more? I think you already know the answer to that. (Each one shot will be published separately.) Now with 2nd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The following story contains yuri subtext, and tickling, if either of those offend you. Then you know where the back button is.**

* * *

 _"Your time hasn't come yet. There is somewhere else you must be."_

Those two sentences echoed in the mind of Mikoto Uchiha non-stop. She sat down against the tree on a hill outside Magnolia Town. Hugging her black kimono-dress hybrid close to her body as a shield from the cool night air. Black three-inch pumps lay discarded at her side as her bare feet rubbed and caressed each other for warmth. The thrity-five year old woman in a twenty year old's body due to the unexplained circumstances of her ressurection in this strange world where magic replaced chakra, and Wizards replaced Ninja could only sigh. She admitted this was a beautiful place, but it was still not home. Home was where her husband, her sons, her clan, everything that helped make Mikoto who she lived and died as. And now not only was she killed by her oldest son to prevent a civil war, but she was denied entry to heaven, and forced to be reborn in a new world, doomed to live another life she did not want.

Tears streamed down her face as she reflected on all she had lost. So caught up in her internal turmoil she did not register the blonde coming up behind her. Lucy Heartfilia was the one to find the young woman unconscious in the river, bringing her back to the Guild for aid. She was among those who heard what little backstory the woman could provide, and answered her questions while her Stellar Spirit Virgo the Maiden provided her with the clothes she wore now. Lucy could clearly see the distress on her face.

"Mikoto... Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, Lucy... I am quite alright, please do not concern yourself with me." Mikoto said in that trained proper Uchiha woman tone of voice. Lucy was not buying it.

"You don't look okay to me." The blonde said kneeling on her bare knees on the soft grass. "You don't have to go into details, just…Remember that we're all here to help you if you want... Especially me." She said the last sentence barely above a whisper.

Mikoto wanted to assure her she had nothing to worry about. To keep up that wall as she was taught to do, but something inside her could not. Seeing this blonde angel in all her sincerity and kindness made the metaphorical dam inside her heart crack and crumble. Slowly she took a deep breath, and began to speak. "I'm sorry Lucy... I just... Ever since I arrived in this world. I have been looking for a reason, any reason to care about anything." Mikoto said shaking her head. "My clan, my husband, my sons, my entire world, it's all gone, and I will never see any of them again. What's the point of me even still being alive?" She asked sincerely.

Lucy looked at her in shock. She knew Mikoto had come from a bad situation, and was from a world like Edolas, but she never imagined she might be that upset over it as to not want to live even. "I... I... I don't know." Lucy said shaking a bit wanting to help the woman, but unsure as to what to say. "But there is always another reason to keep living if you look." She said. "Look at me and the others in the Guild. We all experienced loss, but we are still alive, and we found something new to fill that void."

"I can see that, but still..." She said as the cracks grew deeper and wider. "I already dealt with this pain once, and if I get attached to anything in this world, it just means when I die I have to go through it again!" The dam shattered, sending an outpooring flood of grief and loss through her. Sobs choked out of her throat as she lost all semblance of composure behaving like she was only a tenth of her true age.

Lucy quickly wrapped her arms around the hysterical older woman. "It's okay... Just let it all out. I won't judge you." She said stroking her hair, and back as she whispered words of comfort and understanding to the raven-haired beauty.

Finally after what must have felt like an hour to both of them Mikoto's sobs died down into simple whimpers of sadness, which gave way to quiet moping. "I know it hurts." Lucy said. "I also know that it only really hurts for a little while, once you find something to focus the positive feelings on, you can move on. I mean you already have one right here." The blonde said playfully tickling Mikoto's feet. Just like her friends would on occasion to try and make her smile when she was down.

"Hahhahaha, hey quit it! No fair." Mikoto giggled and whined wiggling, her feet away. No one had ever dared to tickle her her entire life, and she had no idea Lucy was even doing such a thing. It was so embarassing, a Jonin being reduced to a giggling little girl just by having her feet touched yet she kinda liked the sensation.

"Sorry, I didn't know what else to do... I just needed a way to take your mind off the pain." She said, a bit embarassed she stooped to something so childish herself. "You look amazing when you smile and laugh... I just wanted to see it."

"Well... I suppose I should thank you." Mikoto said with a nervous smile. "I mean you did help me talk things through." She said getting up and slipping her pumps back on. "I best get back to the Guild, I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Nonsense, you can stay at my apartment until you find your own place." Lucy offered. "I'm your friend, and I'd be glad to have you over. Just get ready for my friends to visit a lot, I can never keep them out of my place for long." She said giggling a bit.

"I think I will take you up on that, thanks Lucy." Mikoto said strolling up to her elegantly and kissing her on the cheek, making both of them blush at the spontaneus sudden show of affection. _"What is this, why did I kiss her like that. Am I already falling for this woman. This is so confusing, but I'm so exited."_ Mikoto thought.

"Okay." Lucy squeaked holding her cheek with a massive blush. "I guess we should go then."

Mikoto was like a shark smelling blood in the water. "Of course, let's get there fast. I'm dying to see how ticklish YOUR feet are." She said with a smile. "Afterall, they do say turnabout is fair play." She said offering her to move along.

Lucy shivered at those words as she led the way feeling a simultanius feeling of dread, and exitement at the same time.

 **THE END**

* * *

Thanks for reading. If anyone wants to expand on this story idea. You more than have my permission. Mikoto is a character who can always use more love, especially in Crossovers, and Lucy is my favorite Fairy Tail character. I would love to see more works that pair the two together. Or with any other female crossover character. Hence why I wrote this in hopes of inspiring other writers to do the same.

 **COMMING SOON: Of Keys and Cosmetics. The Fairy and the Assassin**


	2. Mending a shattered heart

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is purely a non-profit fan based story for the entertainment of myself and others.**

 **I'm not sure if this is a second chapter or a seperate drabble altogether. I hope I can leave it vauge enough to be both.**

 **Warning: This story features depression, and threats of suicide. If either of those might set you off, best hit that back button.**

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

They left her.

Her parents. Aquarius, Natsu, and finally the entire Fairy Tail Guild itself. They left her behind, and abandoned her to a cruel world all alone. She sat alone in her apartment, curled up on her bed. She hadn't eaten, barely drank anything. All Lucy did was just sit or lay down. There was no point anyone. No point in anything. Everyone she loved would abandon her. That truth was ringing in the back of her mind now.

Her spirits tried to reassure her. Loke told her he would not leave. Plue hugged her tight. But it didn't matter. They couldn't be with her all the time. They didn't understand they could not understand. Ever since she went to that damned island, her life was one tragedy and humilation after another. She thought she could endure it, but these last three days had shown otherwise. It was pointless to try, to care about anyone.

"I'm sorry." She said to her keys leaving her apartment. She walked through the city. She looked like shit. Hell she might as well have been shit. Why else was everyone leaving her? She wanted to hate them. Natsu, Aquarius, The Guild... In the end the only one she could hate was herself. She was worthless, and no one loved her. After all if they loved her, they would have stayed would they not?

She stopped at a bridge overlooking some water on a creek running through town. She slowly moved to the edge to sit on it. She knew if she jumped the fall would not kill her. The drop was nowhere far enough. She still thought about it anyway. Just trying to jump in was a desperate plea for attention. She teared up, she knew she was being selfish. She knew it was wrong, and that only made her feel even worse.

She wanted to die. She wanted to live. She wanted to be loved. She wanted to be alone. Whatever it took, she just wanted the pain to stop. She wanted to break down. To cry, and lose it right there in front of everyone in the hopes someone would care enough to talk to her, to help her. She shook her head again. She knew no one would care, they'd just find her annoying. No one would want to help a stranger in distress.

She couldn't take anymore, she just ran back to her place, she just wanted to lie down, and cry herself to sleep while contemplating finally ending it all. She arrived at her door and was unlocking it only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy? You look awful, what happened?" A dark haired kunoichi asked.

* * *

(Mikoto's POV)

Seven years, and seven months had passed since Mikoto Uchiha had somehow been resurrected in this world in the body of a teenager. Reeling from the loss of her family, friends, and world, she would have never recovered without the caring and support of a bubbly blonde named Lucy Heartfilia. Without her constant conversations, and her educating the brunette on how amazing this world was, Mikoto would have lost her sanity, and maybe even her life long before. She mourned the Celestial Mage deeply when she was believed dead, along with the others, but carried on, trying to build a new life here as best she could in her friend's memory.

She had become a wandering ninja, hiring out her services to those who needed her. She would take boring and dangerous jobs alike so long as the cause was just. Her powers were more than willing to lend themselves for even the cheapest of prices when the situation was at it's most dire. When news reached her that the blonde was alive, and had returned. The now 25 year old (By her estimation) Kunoichi was among the first to visit her in Magnolia. She stayed with her comforting her as she learned of the loss of her father. Then helped her train for the Grand Magic Games. She comforted her after her loss to Flare, then again after her beating by Minerva (In both cases she had to be held back from killing those women in cold-blood.) When the battle ended Mikoto left to train and take on some more jobs promising to come back if Lucy needed her.

And she did, having recieved news of the battle with Tartaros too late, she rushed back to Magnolia only to be confronted with further news of the Guild disbanding. Fairy Tail... The ones who found her naked in a river shivering and on the verge of death. They nursed her back to health, and gave her a newfound sense of hope and purpose in this strange world. Now they were gone. She ran to Lucy's place, she had to check on her. Make sure she was okay.

* * *

Lucy did not know what it was, but when she turned around and saw those beautiful, concerned onyx orbs staring into her soul, she lost any pretext of hiding her pain. She trembled and let out an anguished scream her knees buckling as she fell into Mikoto's arms sobbing loudly as all that grief built over the last months drove her over the breaking point. She screamed, she sobbed, she bawled until she was blue in the face.

"Oh Lucy." Mikoto said soothingly stroking her hair and back. It was worse than she had expected. whatever happened had completely broken the blonde, and it was breaking Mikoto's heart to see the mage in this condition. "Come on. Let's get you inside, and cleaned up. You'll feel a lot better, I promise." She said.

Lucy meekly nodded, she was in no condition to protest.

Within minutes Mikoto had Lucy stripped down and lowered into the tub, slowly she washed down the blonde's body from head to toe. (Finding great delight in forcing giggles from the sexy blonde as she soaped, and scrubed her bare feet. When the washcloth poked in between Lucy's tiny toes, the Celestial wizard shrieked and bucked like a madwoman. She was just so sinfully ticklish.) Once that was over, Mikoto shampooed and rinsed her long hair before pulling the plug and drying both of them off as Mikoto had taken a quite a bit of water from Lucy's splashing. Smiling she pealed off her own work clothes of a simple black stealth suit and boots dressing both herself and Lucy in shin-length kimono-gown hybrids of black with red flowers, and pink with blue flowers respectively.

* * *

"Feeling better." Mikoto asked some time later, sitting on the couch with Lucy's feet in her lap, lovingly massaging them slowly.

"A little." She said meekly. "I... I... I just feel so alone."

"Well you're not you know." Mikoto said patting her soles like they were a baby's back. "You still have your spirits right?"

Lucy was about to cry again. Tearfully she explained how she lost Aquarius.

"I'm sorry." Mikoto said, gently stroking her soft blonde hair. "For both the loss, and my lack of sadness over never seeing her again. She was an absolute bitch to you Lucy. I saw it plain as day in how she treated you."

Lucy looked at her in shock. How could Mikoto say something about her friend, when she was in such pain no less.

"Don't look at me like that, please." Mikoto said. "I'm not saying you shouldn't be sad, and I get that you two had a strong bond in your own way, but... In time you'll realize that she wasn't that good of afriend. You'll make many others who will treat you with kindness, and respect all the time." She tried to think of ways to say it. "You deserve better than her, better than all of them, especially that dragon bastard." Mikoto said darkly her eyes flashing red for a moment, she could not believe this piece of shit would just run out on Lucy to train with only a note! So he lost his father... Boo fucking hoo, so did Lucy. So did many other people in the Guild. That didn't excuse what he had done to his best friend! At least have the decency to explain the situation, and say goodbye in person. She never liked Natsu much to begin with, but after all that she had lost all respect for him. He was not a man, he was a stupid spoiled boy who did whatever he wanted and didn't give a damn who else got hurt because of his antics!

"Mikoto, you're starting to hurt my feet." Lucy pleaded making the brunette wince and let go of her iron vice grip on them.

"Sorry, I was thinking some very dark thoughts." She admitted. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be passing judgements at a time like this. All I can say is... You're my friend, and I want to help you, the same way you helped me. She put her feet down, and moved up to Lucy's side holding her. "I promise, I won't leave you. I'll stay by your side until your broken heart has come back together." She said kissing Lucy's cheek.

"Thank you." Lucy said blushing, and sniffling before giving her a small genuine smile, happy to be blessed with one friend who would stay with her even after all that had happend.

Mikoto held her stroking her back, and hair with a gentle but warm smile. This would not be easy, and there would be highs, and lows, but Lucy was well worth it. She vowed no matter what she would stop at nothing to heal Lucy's heart, and bring back that beautiful bubbly girl who saved her soul from despair all those years ago.

She owed her that much, even if she might not accept her love.

 **(The End)**

* * *

 **That took a lot of effort to write. I have this interpretation of Lucy after the Events of Tartaros being emotionally destroyed by what was basically a trauma conga line after Tenrou, to the point she would be utterly broken, and have developed severe abandonment issues. Maybe I just like seeing Lucy broken in order to see a beautiful angel of sorts glue her heart back together. Yeah just my own childish wish fulfilment with my own mental issues, but hey people on this site have wished for far worse things.**


End file.
